Un matin différent
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Que s'est il passé pendant la nuit pour rendre ce matin là différent ?OS


Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi

Un matin différent

C'est arrivé un beau matin. Les habitant de la cité l'ont sentie avant de la voir. Les yeux encore lourds de sommeil ils ont su que quelque chose de nouveau était arrivé pendant la nuit.

L'atmosphère était plus lourde, la pression avait changé, le silence était différent, plus pesant peut-être.

C'était une sensation familière, ils la connaissaient tous mais n'arrivaient pas à mettre un nom dessus. Une sensation liée pour certains à l'enfance, à d'autres réveils ou l'on se précipite à sa fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'elle est toujours là, promesse de plaisirs, de batailles, de cris de bonheurs. Pour d'autres cette sensation était liée à de monstrueux embouteillages, à une bouillasse citadine noirâtre qui vous éclaboussait à chaque passage de voiture. Certains songèrent à des immensités désertes et immaculées, des montagnes blanches, à l'air sec et vif, pur.

La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, c'était en Antarctique et ils pensaient qu'elle resterait comme un souvenir en eux.

On ne l'avait pas oublié, on ne s'y attendait pas, c'est tout. Elle était un élément de la Terre.

Carson Beckett ouvrit péniblement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était tôt, il faisait encore sombre dehors, pourtant une douce lumière filtrait à travers les interstices du store. Il eut la certitude quelque chose avait changé. Déjà le silence. D'habitude les mouettes saluaient l'aube de leurs cris perçants et discordants. Mais ce matin il n'entendait pas leurs piaillements qui d'ordinaire l'exaspérait et lui faisait émettre un « bloody hell » bien senti.

Intrigué il se leva et releva le store.

Il resta bouche bée. Le spectacle était fabuleux, féerique. Les flocons tombaient lentement, scintillant dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, couvrant la jetée d'un épais manteau blanc.

Le médecin sortit sur le balcon. Le froid le saisit, le transperçant jusqu'aux os mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard, fasciné par la danse des flocons avalés par l'océan qui avait pris une teinte argent. Tout était si paisible. En écosse l'hiver présentait un visage souvent tourmenté : le vent violent soulevait les flocons et les dispersait avec force, le brouillard enveloppait les moindres recoins du paysage et une bruine glacée finissait par tomber. Mais ici, tant de beauté et de calme, un merveilleux moment de grâce avant de reprendre le chemin de l'infirmerie et son lot quotidien de blessés et de morts violentes et cruelles, un instant unique à saisir, tout de suite.

Carson Beckett quitta le balcon à regret et se dirigea sans bruit vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit un moment plus tard et se pencha sur la forme enfouie dans le lit, sous les couvertures. Il les souleva, et l'occupant ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres chaudes.

-Lorne, il faut que j'y aille. Va voir dehors, il y a une surprise souffla le médecin en disparaissant.

Le major Lorne intrigué se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le spectacle raviva immédiatement des souvenirs en lui. Son enfance, le Maine et ses hivers rigoureux, ses bois qui s'étendent à infinis ensevelis sous l'immensité blanche, parsemés de traces d'animaux, les fermes isolées blotties dans les campagnes qu'on devinait parfois à la seule fumée qui sortait des cheminées. Il ressentit une bouffée de nostalgie. Le Maine était bien loin aujourd'hui. Il resta là un moment les yeux perdus dans l'océan puis se décida. Il s'habilla et sortit à son tour . Il prit la direction du mess. Dans un couloir il croisa Elisabeth Weir et la salua.

-Bonjour Docteur Weir, c'est beau n'est-ce pas ? dit-il désignant le paysage qui s'étendait au delà de la baie vitrée.

Elisabeth opina et sortit sur le grand balcon. Elle s'appuya à la rambarde. Les flocons qui descendaient et recouvraient la cité la ramenait irrésistiblement à ces après-midi d'hiver pendant les vacances de Noël quand son père l'emmenait au parc qui se trouvait à quelques rues de son immeuble. Il la traînait sur la luge et de temps en temps la faisait basculer exprès. Elle faisait semblant de se fâcher et ils riaient tous les deux. Elle se souvenait de ces Noël où petite fille elle sautait du lit le cœur battant et se précipitait dans la salle à manger où trônait le sapin. Les cadeaux étaient là, sous les branches et elle brûlait d'envie de les ouvrir. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait attendre sagement que le reste de sa famille descende et elle savait également ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle devrait se conduire comme une petite fille bien élevée et déballer posément un à un tous les paquets, ses petits doigts démêlant patiemment les nœuds et surtout ne pas oublier de remercier chacun. D'ailleurs afin de l'y aider, sa mère inscrivait le nom de chaque donateur sur les paquets, brisant par là même le charme et le mystère de ce matin de Noël.

La porte du balcon s'ouvrit et ses souvenirs s'envolèrent. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Radek Zelenka qui la fixait bouche bée.

-Et bien Radek, que vous arrive t-il ? J'ai un second nez qui m'a poussé au milieu du visage où quoi ? S'enquit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je..et bien, je sais pas, euh, bafouilla le scientifique, je voulais dire qu' avec ces flocons dans vos cheveux, vous avez l'air d'une princesse, enfin, je..je vous trouve très belle, s'enhardit-il.

-Merci Radek, vous êtes si gentil, venez près de moi, l'invita t-elle. Elle lui prit la main et ils contemplèrent ensemble l'océan perdu dans son voile blanc.

Radek était touché par la beauté du paysage. Dans son pays les hivers étaient froids et très rigoureux et les catastrophes provoquées par les intempéries n'étaient pas rares. Tout ce blanc lui rappelait l'hiver à Prague quand il était étudiant. C'était magique. Avec ses amis il se rendait souvent au Parc de Kinsky et ils y organisaient des batailles mémorables. Ils étaient heureux. Peut-être pas aussi insouciants qu'ils auraient pu l'être mais ils savaient savourer ces moments de joies et de détente. Il se rappelait les cristaux dans les cheveux longs des filles et se tourna vers Elisabeth. Leurs lèvres se joignirent doucement. Ils se sourirent puis les baisers reprirent, plus passionnés. Ils finirent par se séparer sur la promesse de se retrouver le soir même et Radek prit le chemin des laboratoires d'un pas léger, l'air radieux. Au passage il croisa un collègue à la mine sombre.

-Alors docteur Kavanaugh, ça ne va pas ? Vous n'avez pas l'air content, vous avez vu dehors ?

Kavanaugh maugréa et finit par cracher sa mauvaise humeur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous. Tout ça ne peut nous apporter que des ennuis. On n'y voit rien, c'est une purée de poix dehors et puis il fait froid et manquerait plus que les wraith débarquent justement aujourd'hui ou les genii ou….

Il continua sa litanie puis finit par se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout seul, son collègue l'avait quitté. Cela ne l'étonna pas, ils n'avaient aucune considération pour lui dans cette cité. Tous autant qu'ils y étaient et en plus ils étaient excités comme des gosses depuis le matin. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Beurk ! il détestait cette saison. Heureusement il avait grandi dans un endroit où les hivers n'étaient pas synonymes de cette substance blanchâtre et glacée. Et ensuite en ville son opinion s'était consolidée à chaque fois qu'il était éclaboussé par un de ces chauffards qui faisaient certainement exprès de rouler trop près des piétons afin de projeter délibérément cette bouillasse qui oscillait entre le blanc et le marron sur son pantalon.

-Alors Kavanaugh, vous parlez tout seul ?

Calvin Kavanaugh jeta un regard meurtrier au militaire qui venait de le croiser d'un pas pressé. Monsieur Joli-Cœur en personne. Il se doutait bien où il se rendait. C'était dégoûtant, les deux hommes s'en cachaient à peine !

-Mêlez vous de vos affaires, siffla t-il.

John Sheppard haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Décidément rien ne pouvait contenter ce crétin. Il l'oublia bien vite, tout à son idée. C'était magnifique. Il aimait l'hiver. Les étendues blanches, les flocons qui tombaient, le froid mordant, tout cela évoquait des souvenirs heureux, un bonhomme avec une carotte à la place du nez, deux gros cailloux noirs pour faire les yeux, des bâtons qui servaient de bras et une branche fourchue en guise de balai. Et son écharpe autour du cou blanc. Cela faisait râler sa mère et elle lui partait après exigeant que l'écharpe en question revienne autour du cou de son propriétaire. Mais il tenait bon et avec les copains il fuyait dans les champs et jouait à la guerre. Ce n'était pas les munitions qui manquaient. Ils faisaient des provisions, des tas de boules bien rondes. Elles glaçaient les mains et quand il avait gelé c'était possible de fabriquer des boules avec des arêtes tranchantes. C'était moche et ça faisait mal d'en prendre une en pleine figure mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. John Sheppard se demanda s'il pouvait organiser ce genre de bataille sur Atlantis. Après tout la jetée était assez large et ils avaient bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Mais pour l'instant il avait autre chose en tête, une idée qu'il voulait partager avec Rodney McKay. Il ouvrit la porte du laboratoire et entra en coup de vent. Rodney commença à râler contre l'intrus mais John ne se laissa pas démonter. Il prit la main du scientifique éberlué et l'attira vers la sortie.

-Je vous l'emprunte, précisa t-il à Zelenka notant au passage qu'un grand sourire béat illuminait le visage du tchèque.

-Empruntez, je vous en prie, empruntez répondit distraitement Radek complètement ailleurs.

-Mais où va t-on ? S'enquit le scientifique. Décidément ils étaient tous fous ce matin. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était superbe. A l'aube il avait jeté un coup d'œil dehors et avait été saisi par la beauté du paysage. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. Quand il était enfant cela lui était familier et plus qu'apprécier, il faisait avec. Il avait tenté plus d'une fois avec sa sœur de fabriquer des bonhommes mais il n'était pas doué pour ça. Il se rappelait pourtant les week-end quand avec sa famille ils partaient skier dans les bois. Là non plus il n'était pas très performant, surtout au début mais il avait fini par acquérir une certaine maîtrise de la technique ce qui lui avait permis de mieux apprécier ces journées et même de les appréhender avec plaisir. Mais tout ceci était loin maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent à destination et John le poussa avec impatience dans un jumper. Une minute plus tard le vaisseau s'élevait au dessus de la cité et Rodney comprit aussitôt où John voulait en venir.

C'était fabuleux, féerique. Atlantis ressemblait à un immense palais de contes de fées. Des cristaux brillaient le long de ses flèches blanches qui s'élevaient vers le ciel et étincelaient sous les timides rayons de soleil. Les balcons des tours ressemblaient à d'immenses fauteuils moelleux pour géants et les jetées étendaient leurs bras tentaculaires sur l'océan comme autant de pétales immaculés. Tout était différent, les perspectives semblaient changées, les angles s'étaient arrondis. Le voile blanc, presque transparent de brume lui donnait un aspect irréel, fantastique.

Rodney fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-Elle est magnifique John.

-Oui, on dirait palais de glace, répondit le militaire.

-Ou un énorme gâteau avec plein de meringue et du sucre glace dessus, renchérit le scientifique avec un air gourmand.

John Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel mais en prit son parti. Personne ne changerait Rodney.

Les deux hommes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et ils restèrent là, flottant au-dessus d'Atlantis regardant la neige tomber et envelopper la cité dans son cocon blanc.

FIN


End file.
